American McGee's Alice: Return of Lost Time
by Mikial
Summary: The Ultimate Quest to overcome what all is afraid of..
1. Prologue

It was thundering above the small city. Rain drops cry of rejoice as they fall upon the dead town. Black clouds ambushed the white clouds like the sanity of little children suffocating with their muderous minds. Along the sidewalk steps, past the run-down buildings, by the gloomy Rutledge; a little girl by the name of Alice sat on a bench with her suitcase on the ground.  
  
Alice did not shiver in the slightest as she was being soaked with raindrops. Her eyes twitched with the reality of her life and her arms so skinny and pale that she was sure to die. The blue dress she was wearing, navy blue with the water absorbing the fine cotton adn her dirty apron that was torn and drenched.  
  
Little did the little town of Rutledge know what horrors lie beyond the minds of sanity. They only knew they contained the demon that had to be perished inside the asylum and be fed medicines that can either be hazardous or helpful. Alice didn't need any of that. She did not wake up and be happy once more. Her mind, still screaming of fear and guilt, was not at ease. Alice only came to her senses that those with the thoughts of horror had only the Red Queen, twisting through their thoughts of happiness and creating a world full of horror. Alice's dreams were Wonderland, so happy and peaceful were her imaginary friends. But after her parent's horrible death, that once happy land transformed into a land full of curiosity and death.  
  
Alice felt her tears roll down her cheeks and combine with the tears of Heaven. The Mad hatter, the rabbit, Cheshire; she knew they were never be normal. They would never be the cute creatures and people of joy as they were before. Her mind, still weak from the conscious state of sanity, will never be able to ease the pain that she suffered through the past months. Even though she has only been in a bed at the asylum, she was facing her own battle to gain whatever she could for her life and come back. But now she is back, with the Red Queen gone and her remnants still in her mind, she had no desire to go on. She does not know where to go or what to do except remember her months of staying in her land of Wonderland.  
  
Alice slowly gripped her dress and remembered her house. The Jabberwock was re-living the nightmare to make sure she could not come back to reality. He wanted to blame Alice for the death of her parents and her disabled body.  
  
Alice looked up and saw a man in a raincoat looking at her.  
  
"I daresay young girl, you look horrible. You best run home." he calmly said as he stared at Alice.  
  
Alice looked up and stared at the first person she talked to since her departure of the asylum. "I do not have a home nor do I care to go to one."  
  
"Young lady, please come with me inside. I am the only one there and my wife's sick with the Devil himself."  
  
Alice stared at the man's eyes. So curious, so worried. "I don't believe in the Devil."  
  
she retorted.  
  
"You say that now but wait until you meet Him..." slowly replied the man shocked by her comments.  
  
"I met something much worse I doubt you will ever see. The Devil you say? I bet it is your wife suffering through the pain she will never escape." yelled Alice as she stood up.  
  
The man stared at her torn apron and her black leather boots. His reaction to her was both angry yet interested. A lady like this has surely found her point in the Highest.  
  
"If that is what you think Alice." smiled the man.  
  
Alice stared at the man and remembered who he was. He was the doctor that brought her to the asylum and checked up on her periodically. Alice's thoughts went from the man to Chesire Cat.  
  
"I thank you for visiting me." she kindly said.  
  
"So you did know I was visiting you..." he answered as he sat down on the bench by her.  
  
"Things are slowly coming back to me. I still dread the taste of alcohol on my lips."  
  
"Those didn't help any?"  
  
"No. They only held me back from killing." slowly said Alice.  
  
Thunder struck in the background and it began to rain harder. The man stared at Alice's eyes, so big were they with the tendency of caution and aggresiveness.  
  
"Alice...I know you are still suffering from the horrible state you were in yesterday.." he glanced at the clouds in the sky.  
  
Alice lowered her head and let her drenched hair fall over her face.  
  
"...but I want to know if you would like to go back to the asylum, tonight."  
  
She sat up and stared at the doctor. She swore to herself to never go back there even if it was the last place on her. "No."  
  
"Alice. I believe the cure to your mind and soul is to view what you have been through..." calmly said the doctor.  
  
She stood up and grabbed her suitcase. She heard a scream and slowly turned her head. The scream was nerve-wretching and unbearable. It was the scream that made anyone's back shiver with fear. From where the scream was at, the asylum layed silent and still, on a hill with thunder striking above it. She knew that....  
  
"I will..." shortly replied Alice and walked toward the asylum.  
  
The doctor smiled and sat up. He stared at the sky for a second and felt the rain push him down. Nodding, he followed Alice. 


	2. The Asylum

The Asylum was dark and musty. It was truly the place where Evil thrived and danced upon the diseased. Alice slowly walked down the halls and heard the children shiver and talk and in their sleep. The clock slowly ticked past the seconds as the shadows gave off images of demons and other abominations. She slowly turned her head and stared at the doctor's shadow that followed her inside. Ever since Wonderland became back to normal, she still watched her back for signs of betrayal or the Red Queen herself.  
  
The doctor sighed and walked in front of her. "She's this way. My poor Alexia..."  
  
Alice felt her miniature suitcase move. She remembered how her mind drifted away as the stuffed hare told her to save Wonderland...  
  
The farther the doctor took her, the more groans were heard behind the barred doors. Alice stared at the grandfather clock ticking and laughing away. She then remembered the little children in Wonderland. The way their foreheads were cut off and their brains pumping and oozing blood. She remembered how their eyelids were stitched open and their feet covered with stitches and bite marks. All they ever did was sit still and laugh hysterically, not knowing that they were lost in a demented world.  
  
Alice heard a jingle of keys and watched as the doctor looked through them. She slowly placed her suitcase on the chair outside the door and lowered her head. Wonderland...  
  
"Please show respect Alice. Alexia doesn't like people who fret in the dark." he said as he walked through the opened door. Alice stared at the crooked metal bars and the rust on the doorknob.  
  
Alice! Don't forget our tea party! You musn't go in there! Alice...ALICE!  
  
She slowly stepped inside the room and looked around.  
  
She looked at the lady who was chained to a small bed. She flashed back to when she was laying in one with her hare. She looked at her tangled hair that covered her face nad her lips babbling about how she wanted to kill pills.  
  
"Doesn't it look like she is being attacked by the Devil Alice?" slowly asked the doctor as he took off his hat and raincoat.  
  
She glanced at the woman's blank stare. "I think you took me here for something else, didn't you runt?" Alice asked blandly as she backed up to a metal tray of objects. The doctor slowly took a step toward her.  
  
"I came here to make sure no one can hear us. In case you scream...that is..."  
  
Alice stared at the doctors cold eyes and realized that those were eyes full of interest of the body.  
  
Tea time! Hatter? Where's that blasted Hatter? I've been waiting for so long now. Alice? ALICE DON'T!  
  
The doctor walked towards Alice and shoved her against the wall, dropping the metal tray to the floor with a echoed clatter full of lost hope.  
  
"My favorite patient....Alice....the girl of lost wonder...and..." he laughs quietly. He was the one who adored the torture of others and saw it fit to take it to his advantage.  
  
Alice fell to the floor and saw a fork glistening in the moonlight. She grasped it tightly and stared at the doctor.  
  
"Conspicuous doctor; playing house with your patients as if they were toys." She slyly said as she stood up. She heard the screaming of children and the ticking of the clock.  
  
"I like to play with toys. It's to my liking you see. I liked the jagged edges of Jacks. I liked the soft, smooth handle of an ice blower. And here you are using your bastard as an object of pleasure. No wonder she fears for her life."  
  
The doctor walked up to her and stared into her clear, blue eyes.  
  
"You aren't leaving this asylum Alice..."  
  
Alice swiftly stabbed her fork into the doctor's neck and released it. She felt patters of blood splatter across her cheek.  
  
Choking, the doctor leaned on top of Alice and coughed up blood. The drips slowly streaked through her dark brown hair. She saw the eyes of hatred slowly leave the doctor's face as he went into eternal rest.  
  
Slowly Alice whispered, "You try my patience Red Queen."  
  
She stood slowly, feeling her hand grasping what was once a fork. She stared at the blood on her apron. Full of horrible insanity, Alice began to wipe the blood off her dress. She heard the queen calmly say, "Off with her head."  
  
Alice, more franticly, continued to rub the blood off her dress. She heard her dress rip and fell backwards onto the bed where the doctor's wife laid still and motionless.  
  
Alice...tea time can come at a later time...Do it Alice...  
  
"No..." slowly whispered Alice as she clasped the woman's neck.  
  
ALICE! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!  
  
Do it Alice...You don't want her to go through what you have been through...  
  
ALICE!  
  
Alice...  
  
ALICE!!!  
  
Crack. 


End file.
